User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Colossal Vars
Colossal Vars Skill 'Stone God's Sanctuary (40% boost to max HP, Def & probable damage reduction) 'Burst 'Gravion Fault (13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts own BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & boosts critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 35 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Magneid Rejector (17 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts own BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & boosts critical damage for 3 turns; Cost: 40 BC, DC: 17 BC) Brave Burst At the Limit (20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, probable huge Atk reduction for 2 turns & boosts BB Atk for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Another Soul (Probable 20% damage reduction, 20% boost to all parameters when Golem Core is equipped & reduces BB gauge required for BB) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary My favorite unit in the game is Zelnite. I’m sure who know me already know that fact. Then, there comes Blake Xi with his Vars lead. Mr. Zelban Dolkson, you sir have earned a permanent spot on my Friend List. Never doubt the ultimate golem-puppet-grassy-mossy-earth-giant thingy-mah-jing, Gravi--err… Vars! Let’s go! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Not bad, but not a great Leader Skill either. The stat boosts are nice as they are essential to survivability considering it’s 40% HP and Def. Pretty solid. Then comes the 25% mitigation, which only occurs by a 15% proc rate. This is quite unreliable compared to units like Laberd and Averus who can reduce damage by 20% when 5000 damage is taken, which procs more reliably. Laberd and Averus mitigate less damage, but the procs are much more reliable compared to relying on RNG for Vars’s case. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vars's BB utilizes a 400% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 280% that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage thanks to the high modifier. Vars offers a 60% crit rate buff, which reaches the crit rate cap of the game. This offers amazing opportunities for units to land crits a lot easier. It’s too bad that Vars’s SBB lacks this buff. This is where juggling BB/SBB causes a problem for a nuker like Vars. Vars does get an 80% self BB fill rate. This means that for every BC obtained, Vars’s BB gauge will fill 1.8 BC. That is a lot. Considering Vars’s BC costs are absolutely insane, it would make sense to buff up his BB fill rate to make it easier for Vars to fill his gauge. Assuming Vars is equipped with the Golem Core, Vars will require a total of 60 BC to fill his SBB gauge. With the BB fill rate buff, Vars will require only 33 BC to fill his SBB gauge. It’s still a lot, but much lower than before. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vars's SBB utilizes a 1000% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use by a huge mile. This will deal high damage thanks to the high modifier. The problem is sparking this due to the lagging animation. Instead of a crit rate buff, Vars provides a 50% crit damage buff, which pairs very well with the crit rate buff provided on BB. Unfortunately, this can only be effective if Vars juggles with his BB/SBB to keep the buffs active or if there’s another crit rate buffer. Otherwise, landing crits would be rather hard to do. Vars also doubles his BB fill rate with the 100% BB fill rate buff. This means that he’ll only require 30 collected BC, assuming Vars is equipped with Golem Core. This will grant a lot more BB spamming on Vars’s end. Vars also provides a sweet 70% chance of inflicting 50% Atk Down, which is the highest probability in the game for the most potent Atk Down effect in the game, best of both worlds. Indeed, it may look tough to get Vars’s SBB gauge filled, but with a probability this high and with high BB utility that Vars grants himself, Vars can actually spam this SBB quite easily. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Vars's UBB utilizes a 1500% damage modifier, which is higher than the 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high thanks to the high modifier. There’s not really much to get excited about Var’s UBB. There’s the 500% BB Atk buff, but there are other units that utilize much higher damage utility buffs, like Avant, Vern, Silas, and Vargas. While the 80% Atk Down debuff is nice, you can easily just use Vars’s SBB to utilize the 50% Atk Down debuff and it should replicate the similar result. Atk doesn’t necessarily have to be reduced by a heavy amount to be able to tank through strong attacks, especially since there’s mitigation to couple with it too. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 What makes Vars’s BB gauge filling a much easier task is the 20% BB gauge reduction, reducing the total required BC to fill SBB down to 60 BC. This is still quite a lot to fill, but when coupled with other types of BB utility, including Vars’s very own BB fill rate buff, the SBB gauge can fill up quite quickly. Vars also receives a 20% parameter boost thanks to the Golem Core. Vars also has an innate 20% chance of mitigating 20% of the damage taken, making it a great bonus to have and a great way to pair with Vars’s Leader Skill and the like. Arena Score: 8/10 Vars has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty high Drop Check to use. Type 2 AI is pretty good as it has a very good chance in proccing BB overall. However, as a sub, Vars is all pure damage and there really isn’t much BB utility going on for the squad other than his own. Even with his own BB utility, it only applies to when Vars collects BC. Other than that, there really isn’t much going on with Vars in terms of how he performs in Arena, especially with the BC costs being quite steep even with the Extra Skill active. Stats Score: 8/10 Very high HP and high Atk. Though, Def is a bit low and Rec is suffering a huge hit. In terms of typing, my type preference for Vars is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10. Not much going on in the utility aspect of things. He might look useful in terms of pure damage, but that doesn’t help when Vars has a very lacking attack animation that is relatively tough to spark. Having poor animation makes him a poor candidate in Frontier Gate for those thinking about using him. Vars might be useful if your sole purpose is to inflict Atk Down, but even then, Atk Down isn’t an essential buff to carry. It’s just a helpful debuff to take along in certain situations. Sphere Recommendations *Golem Core & Magical Device *Golem Core & War Demon's Blade *Golem Core & Blazing Fists *Golem Core & Summoner Key *Golem Core & Elder Hat Conclusion Total Score: 7.9/10 Huh, same score as Raydn. Who knew? Also, shoutout to Blake Xi. Wishing for Lira to get a 7* or an Omni Evolution? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Vars! Would you like to see Lira get a 7* to pair up with Vars? How do you use Vars in your squads? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Flaring Massacre Rize *Vicious Twin-Edge Logan *Ardent Dawn Avant *Thunder Legend Eze Category:Blog posts